


The Night We All Bleed

by MissLanaBanana



Category: Originals characters - Fandom
Genre: I literally have no idea what to tag, I’ll add more tags as I go along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21841087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLanaBanana/pseuds/MissLanaBanana
Summary: Akuma’s seen his fair share of the broken, the scarred, the wounded.  He’s taken them all in and led them down a happier path, keeping them safe.He’s content.  Living with his two mothers, leading his group, hopping from hookup to hookup for some fun.All that changes, though, when he meets a seemingly friendly pair of strangers.  They walk along together and chat, but Akuma has a strange feeling in his gut.  A feeling that tells him something’s not quite right.His mothers always told him to go with his gut.  And the one time he doesn’t follow that advice turns out to be the time of his life.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	The Night We All Bleed

**Author's Note:**

> I know you’re reading this, Stephen, so please don’t kill me for anything that happens to Akuma.

Impossible.

It’s so utterly impossible. There’s no way this is happening.

But it is. As we survey the wreckage before us, Mio falls to her knees in defeat.

“It was right here,” she whispers. “What happened to it?”

I try to slip away, but Chikao catches my arm.

“Wait,” he says softly, “we’re not crazy. I swear.”

I highly doubt his words, but I don’t struggle.

Mio stands and takes a step. A harsh beep sounds. Beside me, Chikao checks his watch to see if that was what made the sound.

Then, with a loud roar, everything around us explodes.


End file.
